Resurgent!
by Divergentchick4
Summary: What happens when 3 years after Tris dies Caleb and Mathew finally Perfect the 'RESURGENT' serum and brings Tris,Tori,Will,Marlene,Lynn, and Uriah back to life? When Tris goes to find Tobias in Hill's Springs Village she runs into an unwanted guest! Please read ,reveiw, favorite, and follow! Thanks!:)
1. Chapter 1

**(Caleb P.O.V) Resurgent Chapter 1:**

* * *

Today three years ago Tris died. Im leaving my house to meet Mathew at the labs to try out our new serum to bring the dead to life called 'Resurgent' we started making it ever since Tris died, i need her back, i dont like being the only Prior left; and i miss my sister.I dont know how Four is taking this, last i heard his mother lived with him in a place called Hill's Spring nice there, he has a cool house to. He still hasnt forgiven me since Tris died, and to be honest i havent forgiven myself either.I just hope that Four will forgive me if this serum works, i wanna be friends with Four, he seems cool. Almost to the labs. We think we have perfected the serum, so today we will try it on an dead animal. If it works we will try it on i hope this thing works. I walk into the labs and scan my ID card on the door and it lets me in. When i walk in Mathew is already getting the serum out, and prepared the animal.

"Morning." i say as i set my stuff on an chair.

"Morning Caleb, ready to see if this thing works?"he asks

"Yes! I just hope it works!" i say

"Me to." i hear him mumble, he gets the serum and puts it in a syringe, looks at me, i nod and he injects the serum in the animal.

"Okay so we will put Fred here in the observation box, and we'll watch him closley for three days, it should only take two days for him to wake up, one day to start breathing, but we need to watch it an extra day to make sure its all right, and we''ll do a few medical checks on it, sound good?" he asks,

"Yup."

"So just come back in tomorrow and well do a few tests to see the proggress." he says

"Got it. Bye mathew!" i say grabing my stuff and walking out of the door.

When i get home i do a victory dance when i get through the door, i may get to bring Tris back to life! And mom and dad! I sit on the couch and just smile thinking of the thought. Eventually i fall asleep.

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER OF 'RESURGENT' AHHHH! IM SO EXCITED TO DO A STORY LIKE THIS!:D **

**REVEIW!FOLLOW!FAVORITE! AND PLEASE FOLLOW MY DIVERGENT INSTAGRAM: divergentchick4**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!: Dauntingjay. Consergent. Brave High. A selfless Love.**

**CQ:Whats your favorite stage in training in Divergent? Stage 1: Physical. Stage 2: Mental. Stage 3: Emotianal.?**

**My answer: STAGE 1! *chants* "FIGHT" "FIGHT" "FIGHT"**

**Peace,Faith,Fangirl love.**

**Love you all!:)**

**~Divergentchick4~**

**PS:i had amity bread today... *licks lolipop***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (P.O.V Caleb)**

* * *

Today we are gonna put the serum in Tris. A few days ago our animal was breathing and started walking again. Great proggress now I have the dog at my house and I decided to name him 'Buddy' he likes my house hes always going crazy everytine I come home.

I'm in the lab with Mathew about to put the serum in Tris. Me and Mathew decided that today we will do Tris and tomorrow we will do Uriah, we are gonna have Uriah go with Tris to meet Tobias, just in case.

I also found out that Zeke it Tobias' neighbor, so that will work out good for them both, he sees his brother she sees her boyfriend. win win.

We've decided that we need to let one oof tris' friends know she is coming back so tonight ill head out to the old dauntless compound and find Christina, I also need to find where they buried Wills body so we can try to bring him to life to.

After Mathew prepared Tris' body and the serum we put it in her and slid her into a hospital bed in a side room and we both left, when i get homw i have to pack for my trip to get Christina, this will be fun, also she lives by Tobias to so that suck, i have to see the person that hates my guts, i dont want him to hate me though.

When i get home i pack for my trip and head out to Hill Springs Villiage. When i get there i go up to Christinas door step and knock. Nothing. I knock again, louder,harder. Still nothing, hmm. I try a few more times before i go over to Tobias' house to ask him if he knows where she is, i step up on his door step and knock on the door, he opens the door,

"What Caleb?"he asks, he still sounds angry,i feel terible.

"I wanted to know if you knew where Christina was."

"Yeah just a sec."he says going back inside, i hear them talking, then they both come at the door standing close, closer than friends.

"Can i- uh borrow Christina for a second?"i ask, wondering why she was here and just exactly _what_ they were doing in his house, together, alone.

"Sure."she says and kisses him on the cheek,

"See ya later babe!" she says he closes the door, but when he opens the door to go inside i see a picture of Tobias and Tris together in a heart picture frame on the wall and just one of Tris, Christina steps off the porch with me, part of my heart deflates, not for me but for Tris, that was her boyfriend, now her best friend is dating him. Now i feel i could just keep Tris dead for her hearts sake, but they should want her alive to.

**Tobias' P.O.V**

Im in my bedroom with Christina watching a movie when i hear a knock on the door, i go down stairs and open the door to find the one and only Caleb, my heart drops, because he reminds me of Tris so much, so much. im now fighting back the tears as i ask him kinda angrilly,

"What Caleb?"i know i shouldve forgaven him by now, but i cant, he took away the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"I wanted to know if you knew where Christina was."

"Yeah just a sec."i say and go inside, back upstairs and get Christina,

"Who is it?"she asks walking down the stairs with me,

"Caleb."i say as i open the door, Christina stand close to me, close enough for Caleb to know we are more than just friends.

"Can i- uh borrow Christina for a second?"He asks, i nod

"Sure."Christina says and kisses me on the cheek

"See ya later babe!" she says, and walks off the portch with Caleb, right when i close the door i let the sob out and slide down against the door, i just cry, i cry for Tris, why did God have to take her from me? Why!? I look over and see the picture of me and Tris on the wall and i cry harder, i just miss her so much. Yeah Christinas my girlfriend now but, shes just not the same as Tris, i would take Tris over Christina, and im sure she would take Will over me anyday. i remember when i first kissed Tris like the back of my hand:

_i brush my lips againsed hers and she stays still, i kiss her this time and she tenses, did i do something? i pull back and she has an expressin i cant read on her face but i cant help myself, i grin and press my lips back to hers, this time she kisses back and wraps an arm around my neck, i put mine on her waist, i feel like my heart is doing a firework show, and we kiss in the chasm for a long time. The firework show in my heart still going._

i cry harder at the memory, i need her back.

Eventually i make my way up to bed and just cry myself to sleep, i really need her back. only one person i will ever love,

Tris.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb P.O.V

After Christina leaves a note for Tobias in the mail box we head off, her skipping with excitement, she was freaking out when I told her about Tris , Will, and Uriah.

_Flashback:_

_"Christina I finished the serum, we can bring Tris, Will, and Uriah back now!" I say_

_"What are you talking about Caleb?"_

_"Me and Mathew, you remember him from beru right?"she nods._

_"Well we created a serum to bring the dead to life, we can bring Tris, Will, and Uriah back!" I say getting excited at the thought. she starts freaking out, inhaling exhaling really deep, then she says_

_"Well what are we waiting for? I want my friends back!just let me write a note for Tobias." she says_

**_Christina's P.O.V_**

I wrote a note to Tobias before we left:

_Hey, me and Caleb have to go back to his lab, when we come back Ill have a surprise with me, well actually 3 surprises;) I should be back in 2 days Tops,_

_Bye!:)_

And I slip it in the mail-box and we head out, I'm just so excited to see Will, I have missed him so much! And Tris oh Tris, Tris will make me and Tobias better, I need my best friend back and Tobias needs his love back. But the only hard thing is that I'm with Tobias now. If Will really comes back, I wanna call us off. I will feel bad but I bet he will do the same thing with Tris, which I'm OK with because she had him first.

Im gonna feel bad though, it think as i hop on the train, i cant just do that, how will Tris take it? Who should i pick? Will or Tobias?

When we get to Calebs lab we put the 'Resergent' serum in Will and Uriah and go back to his house, i have to spend the night, great.

But as i lay in bed tonight i think of who i will choose,

Will or Tobias?

**Who should she choose? Will or Tobias? VOTE IN REVIEWS! So how did yall like the plot twist of Christina and Tobias together? lol anywho vote! VOTE! And i was feeling nice today so i updated two chapters:)**

**Love ya!  
**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed up all night thinking about who i will choose, Will or Tobias. I think im gonna choose Will i mean Will was my first love, and it just doesnt feel the same, i mean we havent even kissed yet, or have been on a date. So im gonna choose Will, and i mean i dont think Tobias is my type, yeah he is handsome, but his personality just isnt the right match for mine, we fight to much.

This morning me and Caleb had breakfast and got ready, now we are on our way to the lab, it has been an awkward silence in the car until Caleb speaks up,

"How long have you and Tobias been together?"he asks

"1 year."

"Wow, thats a long time."

"Yeah but, its like we havnt gone anywhere, not even kissed. So its okay Caleb."

"Why?"he asks

"Because we arent ment to be together, hes meant to be with Tris and im ment to be with Will."i say as we pull up to the lab and get out, we go in the lab and walk into Caleb and Mathews lab, when we get in Mathew has Tris' body out and her chest is moving, oh my god, her chest is MOVING!

"Oh my god! Shes alive!"i squeal, but mathew looks upset,

"Whats wrong Mathew?" i ask,

"Will hasn't made still dead."is all he says before he rolls Tris back into the hospital room, my heart deflates. What if they cant bring Will back?i slump down in a chair and cry. i just want Will back.

**Tris P.O.V**

Up in heaven is the best place ive been. I live with Uriah, Will, Lynn, Marlene, and Tori and my parents live next door. Ive been watching Tobias and Christina and i see they have been 'dating' im upset because they arent happy. I dont know why. They need to be happy. I also see Caleb working on My, Will and Uriahs bodies to bring us back to life. I want to go back but at the same time i dont. Every hour i slowly fade away from heaven and regain my color on earth, its quiet weird, Uriah is to. But Will isnt. Why? They still havent found Toris bady yet so she is still here to, but they found Will's they injected him but hes not going back.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah yells from down the hall,

"Hey Uri!"i answer, me and Uri have gotten closer.

"Im gonna go mess with Zeke, wanna come?" Oh my gosh Uri, he always plays paranormal stuff on Zeke, like last week he threw a glass of water across the room when Zeke was watching T.V and he practically had a heart attack. It was hillarious atually.

"Sure!"i say as we look over Zeke,

"Watch this!" Uriah says watching Zeke sleep, he grabs the blanket and slips his hand by his feet and tickles Zekes feet, he starts laughing and wakes up and looks around, scared, alert. Uriah then yanks the blankets off of Zeke and see's hes only wearing shorts and laughs, Zeke screams, and runs out of the room, we follow him and he lays down on the couch, then Uri turns the T.V on and Zeke screams again, me and Uri are dieng of laghter and Zeke runs out of the house and bangs on Tobias' door, we follow we are right behind, Zeke and Uri touches his forehead, and he jumps and bangs louder on the door,

Then...

**CLIFF HANGER!Be like: -_**

**Lol, how was it? i like leaving cliff hangers on yall! Lol, and YAY SHE CHOSE WILL:)**

**Ready?**

**"YOU SAY FOUR I SAY TRIS!" **

**"FOUR"**

**"TRIS"**

**"FOURTRIS!"**

***Claps***

**Anyway will it be Willina? or Urina? lol... i have some ideas up my sleeve and on about chapter 6 you guys are gonna need some tishues:( *sniffs* something bad is gonna happen...*sniffs* Im gonna be so sad:( *cries***


	5. Chapter 5

**RESERGENT Tris P.O.V**

A Zombie opens the door, wait! Thats Tobias! What the heck happened to him? His hair is up everywhere, he has dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes are puffy, what happened?

"Woah! What happened to him!?"Uriah whisper yells in my ear, i shake my head, i have no idea, bu the looks terrible.

"Lets leave."Uri says taking my arm and walking off. im still wondering what happened to Tobias, why was he crying? While me and Uri are skipping back to the house he falls and dissapears,URI! I kneel next to him and right as i touch his shoulder i fall and everything goes **BLACK.**

**Tobias P.O.V**

_"Tobias! Tobias PLEASE! HELP ME!"Tris yells from across the room, there are men dragging her and punching her, i cant move im stuck. Frozen._

_"TOBIAS!"She ye-_

i wake up sweaty and here pounding on my door. I look at the clock: 2:45. Who the heck needs me at 2:45 in the morning? I sigh and go to the door, when i open it i see a very scared Zeke,

"Four, can i stay over? I SWEAR URIAHS MESSING WITH ME!"He says running inside, i roll my eyes and get him a blanket i throw it at him and he lays on the couch,

"Tuck me in mommy!"Zeke yells like a 4 year old i roll my eyes and go back into my room.

***1 Day Later***

**Caleb P.O.V**

Right now me and Mathew are running some tests on Tris, she has made great progress. While Christina sits in the chair and watches. She got all giddy when she saw Wills chest start moving. Shes standing by me now.

All of the sudden Tris shoots up and takes a big breath, she starts breathing hard,SHES ALIVE!

"TRIS!"i yell and run up to her, With christina on my lloks at me and her eyes light up,

'Caleb! i missed you!"she says hugging me.I hug back and start crying, she pulls back and sees Christina,

"Chrissy!"She yells and gives Christina a huge hug,now we are all crying. All we are waiting for before Tris can see Tobias is for Uriah to come back. Uriah is making progress to, hes almost all the way back, he woke up yesterday and couldnt speak or move, but as you can tel thats not the case for Tris, shes just tired, she already fell asleep.

I have to go tell Uriah! I run to his room and see him playing with an paper airplane, imature.

"Hey Uriah! Tris is up. Well she just fell asleep."I say,

"Yay! Trisssyoooo!"He yells,

"Caleb!"Mathew calls from the other room, i walk back to him to see what he wants,

"I have to go get Cara from the Old Erudite compound to let her see Will. Ill be gone for about 5 days, just watch them and dont forget to run the tests everyday, and make sure to send Uriah and Tris out soon."He says grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. Oh boy, im gonna be busy. I go check on Tris, and see Christina sitting by her playing on her phone. I sigh and run some tests on Will.

**Tobias P.O.V**

Im gonna do it. Im gonna talk to my mother.I already got dressed and ate breakfast this morning, today is sunday so i dont have to go back to my job as a security guard for the hub. I run people through sercurity tests and just make sure no one suspicious comes in or something, i like the job. While im tying my shoes i look over and see the tattoo on my arm it says:

_In Loving Memory of Tris_

_ 2045-2062_

_ *6*_

it is in fancy lettering and im glad i got it, a little part of Tris with me wherever i go. I sigh and walk out the door, go across the street and knock on my mothers door. She doesnt answer. I knock again, nothing. I grab the key from under the welcome mat and unlock the door, i walk in and i dont see her

"Mom?"i call, nothing.

"Mom!?"i ask getting worried, i start going up the stairs when i hear it,

"TOBIAS!"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! Im evil:3 Ima try to update as much as i can today to make up for my absence soon. Anyway how do u guys like this chapie? I like it. Ive been very evil lately on my chapters so just warning you for the next chapter. Here is a question i keep getting:**

**Will Will come alive? **

**Answer: Yes, just he might have _ _**

**Hahah im not telling you guys! You have to wait for the next chappies! Lol love you guys bunches!**

**~Divergentchick4~**

**PS: Im gonna go work on the next chappie of Brave High if you read that one...**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIS P.O.V**

I wake up and see everyone again, but this time I see Uri playing with a big blue yoga ball in the corner, I smile and call him over, he looks back at me and jumps up. he runs over,

"Guess what Trissypoo?!"he asks me, I sigh because I hate that name.

"Whats up Uri?" I ask,

"We get to see Tobias and Zeke tomorrow!Me and you are gonna go to where they live and see them!"he says excitement filling his eyes. Tobias. Tobias!oh how ive missed him, when I see him I just want to hug and kiss him all day! But a fact cuts my thought throughout the heart. He is with Christina. He is no longer my Tobias. He is Christina's Tobias. I get sad at the thought and Uri notices and asks me if I'm okay.

"No. Uri, Tobias and Chris are together. i cant hug or even kiss him."I say looking down tears in my eyes. I want him. Im longing for someone to love me,that someone is Tobias. But I cant. I would never ruin my best friends relationship, even though I was with the guy first it would still be wrong.

"True. But Tris if he is the right one, you guys will get back together."he says smiling, I smile back,

"Thanks Uri."I say hugging hugs back and I get out of my bed, I go out and see Chris,

"Hey Chris, you have any clothes I can wear?"I ask tugging on my hospital gown. its quiet uncomfartable. she nods and comes back a few minutes later with some Jean shorts and a black short sleeved shorts, I thank her and change. I put my hair In a pony tail and sigh in the mirror. I miss my parents. I I also miss Tobias.

Later on me and Uri go get packed up for the trip to meet Zeke and Tobias.I wonder how they will take it. I borrow some of Chris's clothes while Uri borrows Calebs clothes. Right when I'm done packing Chris comes in the room with me and Uri.

"Hey, Uriah. Could you leave so I can talk to ."she asks, Uri nods and skips out of the room,I roll my eyes and turn to Chris.

"What's up?"I ask, she takes a deep breath and looks at me getting something out of her purse.

"I want you to give this to Tobias as soon as you see him. "-she hands me a price of folded paper-"you can read it if you want. I wont be going there with you guys because I want to wait here for Will. But I will meet you guys there as soon as he can walk. I promise."

"Of course."I say, I pull her in for a hug,

"I'm gonna miss you." I say pulling back,

"I'm gonna miss you to."she says, I grab mine and Uris bag and walk out of the room to Uri , hand him his bag and we head off to say goodbye to Will.

Before we headed out to the train, Caleb told us Will should be awake tomorrow. I'm excited! I just hope he forgives me for killing him.

Uri jumps on the train first. I follow with my bag slung over my shoulder.

"How do you think they will take it?"Uri asks me after a few minutes. I shrug and answer,

"I hope they take it well. I don't want anyone blowing up on us. But who are we going to first?"I ask.

"Zeke is probably still at Tobias' from what we did."he says laughing, I laugh to at the memory, I sigh and lean my head on Uris shoulder falling asleep.

**:) **


	7. Chapter 7

Tris P.O.V

When I wake up we still have anan hour before we get to Tobias and Zekes house. So I decide to read the letter that Christina wrote to Tobias:

Dear Tobias,

I love you. I really do, mostly as a friend but I still do love you.

If you are wondering why I'm not there but Tris and Uriah are ill tell you,

Caleb; Tris' brother and Mathew, created a serum called 'Resergent' to bring the dead back, so they used it on Tris and Uriah. Thats why they are there at your house, your not dreaming and your not dead.

This is all real. If your wondering why I'm not there, its because I'm with Will. Were using the serum on him to.

So with all that said,

I'm breaking up with you. Me and you both know we don't belong together, you belong with Tris and I belong with Will. I hope you can forgive me and we can have our great friendship back.

Love,

Christina

That's when I feel my eyes watering, I can't help but feel guilty, well because its my fault.

Just when a tear slips down my face Uriah says its time, I nod and we jump, together.

~•~

We are walking through Hill Spring Village now trying to find Tobias' house, im so nervous.

Sweaty palms, I'm cold. I feel weird.

That's when I see it.

The ambulance.

Tobias P.O.V

Recap:

I walk a little farther up the stairs, and that's when I hear it,

"TOBIAS!"

And I dash for my mothers bedroom.

Present:

When I get to her room I see Marcus hopping out of the window. That little Ba***rd.

I look down and see my mother leaning against the wall,

"He broke my arm, Tobias. Please get me some help." she says, crying. My mother crying. I Rip my phone out of my pocket and dial 911.

~•~

The ambulance arived 15 minutes after I called. They took my mom away, she didn't want me to go with her. I don't get why not. I wanted to make sure she is alright.

But nope, so I walked back home. When I got in there Zeke was eating a sandwich and was watching tinkerbelle. What the fudge?

Just then there is a knock in the door.

I open the door to see Tris and Uriah.

Tell me I'm dreaming...

Boom! I'm now gonna go update Brave High if you guys read that story of mine! ive been working on 2 new stories so get ready!

PLEASE READ ALL 13 OF MY STORIES!


End file.
